


Letters

by chii



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chii/pseuds/chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters and emails are the only way to communicate when one is a dozen planets away, which is just what The Director, The Counselor and Allison did, before they were who they are in the series. [ Pre-RVB, speculation fic. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a weird format, but I'm going through and posting all the old fics I'd found that I wrote ages ago. Allison/Director is like...my huge soft spot fic, because augh, Director baby. So tragic. :(

March 17th, 2534  
  
Dear Asaf,

Perhaps you remember me-- I should hope, at the very least, considering the conversations we had while at the round table, after exchanging information. I will wholeheartedly admit that your theories on the human mind were something that piqued my interest and perhaps might deal with my own research and theories that I’ve been working on.

Should you find the time in-between dissertations and other such events, I would greatly enjoy it if you perhaps stopped back by next time you’re around; I do believe I owe you a coffee after our early start on that Saturday.

Sincerely,

Leonard Church

 

March 18th, 2534  
  
Dear Leonard,

I realize you have, of course, explained that you found thank-you cards or letters and the like utterly inane, but I find them a good event to keep up, if only for the habit. Regardless of whether or not you think I ought to thank you for dinner, I will either way. Basic pleasantries are a common piece of human nature-- in civilized society, at the very least, and contrary to what some of the speakers at the event thought, with these talks.

Speaking of, I would like to get further in-depth into what we spoke of relating to Artificial Intelligences. Dr. Malrey’s thoughts regarding AI, however...disdainful, did, at least, have some basis for their concerns. I do realize this is what you are working on actively for your doctorate, and I feel the more we go to these symposiums, the more our two fields of study do in fact intersect.

Do let me know your thoughts on this matter,

Asaf

March 18th, 2534

 

  
Dear Asaf,

Frankly, you’ve no idea how much of a relief it was to open my inbox and see something that wasn’t more work to tack on to an already depressing list. Allison’s begun making the jokes once more that I’m dating you and my work more than her, even though I’m fairly certain that the three of us have gone out more consistently and she’s kept conversation away from work far better than you or I could ever hope to.

Regardless, my friend, I’ve attached what I have so far of my research into AI, along with the papers and dissertation I had started around the time we met. It’s not very far, yet, though given time, I hope to have more added to it.

You are right, though-- our fields of research do intersect a great deal. I’ve also attached a few interesting articles I’ve come across in my research, one of which was written by one of my professors who has had first-hand experience when it comes to some of the work with AI. Should you need anything else, do let me know, I’ve a whole library at my disposal, and more articles than I know what to do with at times.

Sincerely,

Leonard

 

ATTACHED FILES:

**LChurch_dissertation1, LChurch_dissertationrefs, LChurch_otherrefs, MHousey_AITheories**   
  


 

 

 

March 19th, 2534  
  
Dear Leonard,

The files are greatly appreciated-- more than you know.

I’ve gone through all of them once, thus far, but as it’s edging on seven in the morning-- and that is being generous, I’m afraid further, more detailed notes will have to come at a later date.

That being said, your dissertation is more interesting than you realize. As you know my field and specialization is military-related psychology and everything that falls under that umbrella, vast as it is. Your work with AI-- your theories, even, with the combination of human and AI on a more grand scale, as it were, is quite interesting.

Should you find any ways to test the hypothesises listed in your paper, I would greatly love a chance to speak with those also related to the project. The combination of human and AI as closely as you details is thought-provoking, as I’m certain you know.

Sincerely,

Asaf

 

 

 

July 9th, 2534

 

Hey,

Leonard’s birthday is in a week, and he’s doing all sorts of crap for papers and more papers and some thing he supposed to speak at and I’m pretty sure he forgot that people do get a year older, even if they don’t remember.

If you’ve got the time, I’m taking him out to that Thai place down the block from his apartment. You’re like the only person that I know he talks to normally, rather than blah blah machines electronics robots.

Listen, it’s fine if you can’t. Both of you are busy, and I’m getting shipped off again in a few weeks, but I wanted to throw it out there. I’ll even pay for your guys’ meals, long as you promise no more of that psychoanalyzing bullshit, and you don’t bring up papers or work or AI or whatever else while we’re out. I’m telling him the same thing.

Let me know, I gotta make reservations by the 11th or we’re SOL on getting seats.

\--Allison

 

 

 

July 9th, 2534  
  
Dear Allison,

I’ll most certainly be able to take the time off to do this, and would be more than happy to. I’ve already made arrangements with the same hotel as last time, and I’ll be bringing a present.

I’m bringing wine, as well-- a friend of mine has a place off-planet that he imports from. If you would be so kind as to tell me the type the two of you prefer, it would be greatly appreciated.

In addition, I can promise that I shall leave work at home, as it were. You made it very, very clear the last time that we were out that work has no place at dinner, and I’m inclined to agree.

Do take care,

Asaf

 

 

 

August 3rd, 2534

Allison,

I hope this letter finds you well. I’m more than aware I could take less time to just send a ping over the network, however, I really do find myself enjoying hand-written things more than anything else. (If you are home before me, please do take that into account, darling. Those papers on the table are in fact not place mats, nor are they trash. If I’ve handwritten it, chances are it holds some sort of importance.)

How is your deployment going? I do realize that we’ll likely see each other soon, but just in case you’re stuck out there longer than expected, I wanted to ask. I’ll have included a few things with this letter. Please let me know if they’ve arrived safely, one is rather fragile. One of the packs has tea bags to make that sweet tea you’re fond of; I’ve stapled instructions for you.

Asaf wrote you, too, and it’s been sitting on the table-- I attached it here, it’ll give you something to read. The handkerchief-- I know you find it useless, darling, but I promise you you’ll find a use for it. It’s scented, even, though I’ve my doubts how long it’ll last. Promise me you’ll keep safe.

Love,

Leonard

 

 

February 14th, 2535  
  
Allison,

 

It’s been months, Allison. I understand the need for secrecy, but a letter-- any sort of contact would be greatly appreciated.

Jericho VII is gone, if rumors hold true. My contacts in the UNSC haven’t given me any good news in the slightest. Where are you?

 

-Leonard

 

 

  
March 2nd, 2535

Asaf,

Leonard got moved, didn’t he. Contracts or something, because he’s been sending me all these letters and I think the fucking moron forgot to update his own address when he moved. Tell him I’m alright, and get him to give me his updated fucking location so I can start sending stuff to him. No one in the UNSC will give it to me. One of the officers asked if I was some kind of crazy ex.

Hope you’re having marginally less bullshit to deal with.

Allison

 

 

 

May 20th, 2535  
  
Dear Asaf,

I do appreciate you taking the time to stop by, as I said. The issue with the letters and the locations has been dealt with. No doubt I’ll receive an earful in return for the whole catastrophe, but I’ll take that over anything else. It is good, I’ll admit, to have my fears shown to be nothing at all.

There was something I did want to discuss with you, however-- you were right, as you always are, I just wasn’t sure how to bring it up.

I’m trying to pick out a ring, but you know her. I’d mentioned it once before and she’d laughed, but I don’t know how else to do this. Do you think she’d say yes? You would know best-- I think perhaps it’s best to make you put all that time and money and school to use, my friend.

I’ve attached possible pictures, God willing you think one of them works.

Sincerely,

Leonard

 

 

  
June 5th, 2535  
  
Dear Leonard,

I do believe, my friend, that it is considered cheating to ask one’s friend to pick out the ring for this sort of thing. Regardless of all social norms, however, I do think the simple one is the best. We both know that Allison is not one for overly gaudy things, and I’m afraid to admit the fifth option you sent falls solidly into that category.

Do let me know when all of these events take place-- I will be more than happy to take the time off to attend. Sooner, rather than later, my friend.

In addition, let me know how it goes, though I do expect her to say yes.

Regards,

Asaf

 

 

 

  
January 15th, 2536  
  
Dear Mr. Rao,

We have attempted multiple times to reach Mr. Church regarding this matter, but have thus far been unable. Details on his location have been scarce for the last three months. That being said, you were next on Allison Bellard’s will. We will keep attempting to contact Mr. Church-- should you have any contact with him, please do provide him with the information I am forwarding along with his message.

You have our condolences in this time, sir. Please do not hesitate to contact us should you need anything else.

Sincerely,

Margaret Rainey

 

UNSC Internal Affairs  
Margaret Rainey  
942-482-2318 ( EXT: 9727 )

 

 

 

 

Audio Log 11-03-2535 / / T I M E S T A M P: 0830.

> You’re getting this because you know him better than I do. Probably has to do with that big degree you get to wave around and all that, huh. Whatever, I--
> 
>  
> 
> [ edited for dead air, resuming. ]
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t know. Shit, this is a really weird idea. They have us record these things for loved ones, and stuff, if we go into really bad situations and I keep recording them over each other because they all sound like shit. It’s mostly my CO that does it-- gives us the option, I guess, but it’s kind of a good idea.
> 
> We’re heading out again tomorrow. I’m not sure for what, or when, or anything like that, but word around here is that this is it. We’ll get sent home for a few weeks, or get sent to whatever’s left. I’m harassing the higher-ups right now to try and get something settled with a transfer of dates, but who the fuck knows if I’ll get it. My time off got approved, so that’s something. Remind Leonard for me if you can, he probably forgot. He sent me a bunch of the stuff he’s working on and it’s all fucking gibberish to me.
> 
> Shit. We’re supposed to say meaningful stuff on this, but I-- god, don’t you dare psychoanalyze this, you cockbite. You probably won’t even get this.
> 
>  
> 
> [ edited for dead air, resuming. ]
> 
>  
> 
> Jesus fuck okay, let it be said that the other people here are assholes, and I-- yeah! Yeah, you, you cocksucker, I’m talking to you. Jesus, give me ten minutes!
> 
> [ edited for dead air, resuming. ]
> 
> I don’t know, Asaf. Listen, I’ll be back soon, hopefully. Tell Leonard I love him, tell him to update his goddamn addresses because he always forgets, and not to get too involved in his work, okay? Tell him--
> 
> Tell him he knows what’s important. Not to lose sight of that, and--
> 
> Hah, oh my god, I can’t do this. Listen, Christ, I’ll be back soon, this was stupid, I’ll record another after we’re off. Have a party, kiss some girls, have fun, all that shit, okay? See you in a few weeks.
> 
> [ end recording. ]

 

March 8th, 2536  
  
Dear Leonard,

I’ve already expressed how sorry I am, and I won’t waste your time doing it again in this letter. I’ll keep it brief-- I’ve already been informed that you are moving again, to a hopefully more solid quarters. Rumor has it that you’ve gained your own research facility-- congratulations, my friend.

There is very little advice I can-- or would like to provide while here, or on paper, but you should know I’ll be there soon.

I’ve made plans to visit there-- my own station is changing, apparently, though I haven’t been given the papers, yet. Perhaps somewhere more permanent, but who knows.

We’ve much to talk about when I arrive. Take care to keep eating and sleeping on as much of a regular schedule as you’re possibly able, my friend. I know I don’t need to say it, but those are two of the most common ways people fail to take care of themselves after events like this. Allison would want you to ensure you take care of yourself.

I’ll be bringing by what she sent me, as well. It’s not much-- a few letters meant for you, unopened. Some trinkets she kept in her locker-- no doubt you received much of the same. I think perhaps she anticipated more address mishaps and prepared for it. I’ll bring them to you.

Sincerely,

Asaf

 

 

 

March 5th, 2546  
  
Dear Director,

As we discussed over the phone, I’ve initiated a transfer process for Asaf Rao. It took some strings being pulled, I won’t deny that, but it is, in fact, done. He’ll be made aware of it tonight, most likely, and everything should be smoothed over shortly.

Congratulations on your promotion, sir, and the new facility.

Sincerely,

Henry Ranford

 

Henry Ranford  
Military Psychological Dept.  
872-583-8238 (ext: 92)

 

 

 

 

 

November 15th, 2548  
  
Dear Captain David Nolen,

As discussed earlier, you have been chosen to participate in the project we spoke of. This is strictly unofficial, but I’m sending them out to all of the recruits, as they come in. Currently, we’re working with a small pool, though it is always growing the more we expand.

Enclosed in here are the documents and all the legal papers that need to be signed before we can finish transferring you over to this department. I’m certain you understand the secrecy of all of this; anything that remains in here or that occurs after this point is strictly confidential. I have nothing but the utmost belief in you, however.

It is heartening, to say the least, to see there are others who share the same ideals for humanity as I do.

As I said before-- this is strictly unofficial, save for the legal papers in here. Once those are signed and dated, the other paperwork begins. However, after our conversation during the interview process, I did want to express my most sincere enthusiasm in working with you, Captain. We’ll be able to achieve _great things_ , here. I’ve no doubts about it.

Contact me if you have any further questions, and we will see each other shortly.

 

Sincerely,

Dr. Leonard Church  
Director of Project Freelancer


End file.
